


I Love You, Byakuya Togami.

by Mysteriesneversolve



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Daddy Issues, Mommy Issues, Other, Trans Character, Trans Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Trans Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysteriesneversolve/pseuds/Mysteriesneversolve
Summary: Taka one day gets unexpected feelings for Togami while doing their normal hall monitor duties. At first they can't identify these feelings but they become painfully clear later on.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 13





	I Love You, Byakuya Togami.

" come on m-master! I just want t-to ask you about my b- !!! "

Toko was cut off by a kick to the temple. She fell with a thud, Though Togami could care less. Poor disgusting peasants like Toko shouldn't even dream about Togami about their stupid little books and such. Togami is a rich man. Rich men don't talk to peasants. 

" I heard some commotion?- did something happen? "

The blonde looked over to the person that had just stepped through the doorway. Ugh. Another peasant. If Ishimaru's grandfather hadnt been so stupid to commit tax fraud then maybe the Heir would consider talking to the Moral Compass. 

Toko had finally snapped out of her weird horny fantasy, scurrying off quickly. She didn't want to get Byakuya in trouble. I mean, if Kiyotaka found out Toko's "master" was the one that gave her a nasty bruise and broken glasses, he was sure to get detention. 

" ... I just assume it was just your usual beating of another classmate- you know if we were in an actual school with classes you'd be in serious trouble for that kind of behavior! Suspension possibly. "

Togami stood up, setting the book he was reading down. He stood towering over Ishimaru despite being only a few inches taller. He took his glasses off, staring down at them. 

" look me in the eyes and tell me if I give a fuck. " 

Ishimaru took a step back, feeling their breath catch in their lungs. Their stomach felt fluttery, as if there were butterflies in replace of stomach acid. What was this feeling? Whatever it was this wasn't the time for it, so they straightened their posture, glaring up at their classmate.

" one, you should not use such vulgar language, it's very innapropriate for someone as high classed as yourself. Two, I'll make you give a fudge if you won't do it yourself. "

" oh yeah? What are you going to do? Give me a detention slip? "

Togami taunted the other, a smug grin on his face.

" Togami, you have an amazing smile. "

Taka pointed out, a kind grin on their face. Togami put his hand over his mouth, covering that and the blush that had spread on his cheeks. He set his glasses back on his face, taking a few steps back.

" yeah, whatever, I don't need your peasant compliments. " 

Byakuya sat back down at the table and opened the book he was reading, cringing as the dinnertime bell went off. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before shutting the book once again. 

" Togami, are you actually going to eat dinner this time? "

" are YOU actually going to eat dinner this time? "

He snapped back, causing Ishimaru to quietly snicker. 

" touché. Do you want me to at least bring you some food? You can stay here in the library- just, it's not good to skip so many meals. "

" .... Fine. Get yourself a plate too. You need to eat. "

" but- "

" no buts. If you're caring about my health then I'm caring about yours. "

Taka stood silent for a second, just taking that statement in. Eventually they snapped out of it and nodded, rushing off to the cafeteria.

\- * -

Togami had the book open in one hand, the other holding a piece of chocolate. He had already finished all his food, now eating the dessert Ishimaru brought for him. Taka was still eating, leaning over the table to read with Togami. Every so often they would ask what's happening in the story, to which Byakuya called them stupid then explained it anyways. Ishimaru wasn't paying attention to the book anyways, their eyes were fixed on him, just studying all his features. 

He was just so perfect. The Hall Monitor didnt know if it was jealousy or envy or what but they couldn't stop staring. 

" hey, Ishimaru, I know I'm so pretty but can you stop staring me down? I'm trying to read. "

They snapped out of it, apologizing profusely. Togami just shut them up by shoving chocolate in their mouth before going back to reading like it was nothing. Taka blinked, tasting the sweet dessert in their mouth. They swallowed the food, standing up abruptly. Togami looked up at them, complaing as they moved his book down on the table. 

" Togami, this has been pestering me since earlier today and now I finally realized what it was. Earlier when you had stared down at me it made me feel something that I know recognized as love. I love you, Byakuya Togami. "

The heir stared in shock, just trying to process this information. Well yeah, men have had crushes on him before, same with women, but Ishimaru? The Nonbinary A+ student? It just made Togami baffled. I mean.. Byakuya liked them as well, but his reputation would plummet. Wait.. Why does he care about his rep? Its not his, it's his dumbass parents' reputation he'll be ruining. 

So he stood up, putting one knee on the table to be closer to Ishimaru as he forced their lips together. Taka gladly sunk into the kiss, their eyes shut tightly. It felt like nothing else existed. Like no one else existed. Not even the ultimate serial killer standing in the doorway watching-

Wait-


End file.
